


He Wasn't Always Like This

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 6 Dates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, but I'm mean, im warning you now, lots of death, no happy ending, these characters deserve better, this is sad and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: "The Death of any loved parent is an incalculable lasting blow. Because no one ever loves you like that again."~ Brenda UelandMycroft Holmes could mark that six exact times in him life that forever changed him. He vividly remembers each event down to the exact smell in the air around him."Sometimes you can't always get the happy ending you want. That's something I've had to accept since you've been gone. It's hard but I'm getting though it. You've never left me and you never will. I'll see you soon." Mycroft pushes himself off the ground using the black headstone. He smiles down at it a moment.He stares a moment longer as the sun is setting behind the trees, a small smile appears on his face as he turns to leave the cemetery. Mycroft takes in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and then pushes the air out slowly as he's walking away "Tell Mum I love her." He whispers to himself.





	He Wasn't Always Like This

February 14, 1968 

Mycroft Holmes sat in the back of the family ballroom on their estate, twiddling his thumbs and willing away the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Next to the thirteen year old sat his six year old, curly haired baby brother, William, who was clinging onto the arm of his shirt, sniffling and rubbing at his red eyes. 

"Ssshhh, William. It's okay." Mycroft pulled William into his lap, pressing his face into his own chest, running a hand through his curls and down his back in a soothing manner. 

".... and she will be dearly missed." A Series Of sniffles could be heard though the silence of the large room once their father had finished talking. 

"We would like to invite everyone to say their final goodbyes before we proceed with the cremation." Reverend Scott motioned at the casket as he took a small step to the side, allowing the first free rows of people to stand collectively and throw a single yellow rose onto the casket each. 

Soon enough all ten rows of chairs had stood up and said final goodbyes to their lost loved one and Mycroft and Sherlock were the last left, their father had already blundered up the stairs to his personal bar, he'd spent the past 3 weeks there. 

Before Mycroft could stop his baby brother, William had run to his mothers lifeless body, sobbing into her unmoving chest "Mummy! You can wake up now! The game is...... it's over.... Mummy. Please." 

"William. She's asleep, William. Let her sleep." Mycroft struggled to pull William away from the body of their mother, but eventually he succeeded. Sherlock pressed his face into the jacket of Mycroft's suit to muffle the sobs escaping his lips. 

"Bring William here, Mycroft." Their grandmother called, her arms outstretched to take William from his brother. 

"Have you heard from Eurus?" She asked once Mycroft had passed William to her. "No. I sent her a letter with a necklace Mummy wanted her to have along with the news of her passing and the funeral information." 

"Why did they send her away again?" Mycroft coughed into his elbow "Excuse me. Mummy and Dad though she was a danger to William. She tired to suffocate him many times when he was a baby, that's when they sent her away." Mrs. Holmes nodded "You've grown so much, Mycroft. Take care of William, Darling." She handed the now sleeping William to his brother, kissed them both on the head and headed off to mingle with the others. 

"Would you like to wait for him to wake up before we begin the cremation ceremony?" Reverend Scott asked, looking Mycroft up and down. "No no. I'll go put him down and once I come back we can being." 

~_~_~_~ 

Getting William down was easy, approaching Father's door was harder, and finding the courage to actually knock was ever more challenging. 

"What?" He heard his father call, slurring the beginning of the simple word. Mycroft timidly pushed the door open "Would you like to view the cremation?" 

"No! Why the hell would I want to see my wife being burned!? I though you were smart, Mycroft! Get out!" He father roared, launching a glass bottle at Mycroft, who ducked just in time to see the glass strike the wall and shatter onto the floor. 

_~_~_~ 

"Would you like us to stay?" The Holmes' asked their grandson. The day had ended, William was watching old home videos in the parlor, their father was still on the third floor, leaving Mycroft to see everyone out of their estate safely. 

"We'll be fine, Grandma. Call when you get home?" She nodded, grabbing her husbands hand "We will. Take care of them for me. We love you, Myc." They kissed his head and turned to leave. 

Mycroft shut and locked the door behind them, walking to the second floor where William could be found "Would you like me to tell the cook to start dinner?" 

"Please?" William looked up from the screen to his brother "I'm scared, My." 

"Of what, Brother?" 

"You're going to leave me too." Tears started to form in the youngest's eyes again. Mycroft sunk to the floor next to his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace "Im never going to leave you, William." 

The six year old let himself be comforted by his brother before pulling away "My name is Sherlock now." 

"Wil..... Sherlock.... what's with the sudden change?" Mycroft caught himself, the new name rolling of his tongue in a strange way. 

"Mummy called me William. I want to be Sherlock now." Mycroft nodded "Ok, Sherlock. I'll go tell them to start dinner." He kissed Sherlock's head softly, ruffled his curls. 

This was the start of the rest of his life, nothing would ever be the same, Mycroft was well aware of this fact, the young boy had to be a man and there was no time to prepare. 

 

 

"Who said that ever wish, will be heard and answered? And wished on a morning star. Somebody thought of that and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far. Whats so amazing that keeps us stargazing? And what do we think we might see?"   
~Rainbow Connection cover by Sleeping At Last


End file.
